


The Scholar and His Subject

by dr33g



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Support Conversations, btw this is self indulgent and terrible so, dont expect the quality of and yet and yet ok, we address sylvains misogynistic behavior YEET
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr33g/pseuds/dr33g
Summary: Sylvain & Linhardt Supports: C-A + Paired Ending





	The Scholar and His Subject

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE SYLVHARDT AND I WAS LIKE 'i will give them supports. bitch' and so i did.

C SUPPORT:

SYLVAIN: Hey, Linhardt!

LINHARDT: *pretends to be asleep so he doesn’t have to deal with this*

SYLVAIN: Uh, hello? *pokes Linhardt a few times*

LINHARDT: *opens one eye* Ah, it’s you. *sarcastically* To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence, Sylvain?

SYLVAIN: Jeez, no need to sound that displeased to talk to me.

LINHARDT: Forgive me for not wanting to talk to the famous skirt chaser as someone who does not care for those kinds of people myself.

SYLVAIN: That’s not what I’m here to talk about. Well, mostly. I’m actually here to talk about Crests.

LINHARDT: Oh? Well, now you’ve piqued my interest.

SYLVAIN: Hypothetically, is-- Is there a way to remove a crest?

LINHARDT: Hmm… Yes, possibly. But why would you be interested in that?

SYLVAIN: I-- I hate Crests. I hate mine. All it’s done is ruin my relationship with my brother and every possible girl I’ve ever met. No one can ever see past that part of me. If I could live a life without a Crest…

LINHARDT: You think you would be happier.

SYLVAIN: Yeah, I do.

LINHARDT: Hmmm…

SYLVAIN: Please?

LINHARDT: Oh, alright. 

SYLVAIN: Awes--

LINHARDT: On one condition. I get to experiment on your Crest as much as I want, and once I’m bored of that, then we can work on the removal. 

SYLVAIN: … How long will it take you to get bored?

LINHARDT: Depends. You interest me, Sylvain. I have a feeling there’s a lot more to you than meets the eye.

SYLVAIN: Is that supposed to be some sort of pick up line?

LINHARDT: Oh, please. You aren’t my type, anyway.

SYLVAIN: *laughs* Y’know what? You have a deal.

LINHARDT: Fantastic. Now, hold out your arm, I have a few blood samples to take. If I faint, try to at least finish taking the sample before helping me up, alright?

SYLVAIN: I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?

LINHARDT: Maybe so.

B SUPPORT:

LINHARDT: Fascinating… 

SYLVAIN: What? Any major breakthroughs? Changing the world, one drop of my blood at a time?

LINHARDT: *snorts* Well, I’ve been trying to find a way to quantify the amount of magic in one’s blood, and how to measure it. I have two samples of your blood here, one taken when you were holding a Relic, one when it was rooms away, and I’ve found that your blood is significantly more, oh, how do I put this… It has a lower pH when you are holding the Relic, meaning magic effects the pH of blood, and that your Crest reacts even when a Relic isn’t in use and is dormant nearby. Amazing, isn’t it?   
SYLVAIN: To you it is. I find all of it quite awful.

LINHARDT: Right, and instead, you just treat women like garbage to handle your own insecurities and trauma. I wonder if you even feel attraction to the women you flirt with, if at all.

SYLVAIN: Excuse me?

LINHARDT: What?

SYLVAIN: Do you really not see the issue with what you just said?

LINHARDT: What do you mean? I simply stated the truth.

SYLVAIN: You don’t know me. You hardly know anything about me. You know nothing about how I feel, or who I am. You don’t know my past.

LINHARDT: I simply stated my observations. I never--

SYLVAIN: I’m out of here. Our deal is off. *storms off*

LINHARDT: … Well, I’ve gone and made a mess of things, haven’t I?

\--TIMESKIP REQUIRED--

B+ SUPPORT

SYLVAIN: Linhardt! I was hoping to find you here. 

LINHARDT: Well, the library is always a good place to start. It has some of my favorite things in it, after all. Peace and quiet, knowledge, and good napping locations. What’s not to love?

SYLVAIN: *laughs* You haven’t changed at all these past 5 years.

LINHARDT: Am I meant to take that as a compliment?

SYLVAIN: It’s just an observation.

LINHARDT: … What do you want, Sylvain?

SYLVAIN: What, I can’t just want to catch up with a friend?

LINHARDT: Not when our last conversation was an argument. 

SYLVAIN: *sighs* Ugh, fine, you caught me. I’m here to apologize.

LINHARDT: Oh? Well, that’s a surprise.

SYLVAIN: Look, I realized I reacted a bit… Dramatically. It’s just… What you were saying hit home. Crests are a sensitive topic for me, and I hadn’t realized you saw through me so easily.

SYLVAIN: It’s not something I’m proud of, the way I cope. I’m just… Not sure how to stop just yet. I’m trying. You didn’t do anything wrong. You just said the truth. So… Sorry.

LINHARDT: Apology accepted. I apologize for being rude.

SYLVAIN: Deal back on?

LINHARDT: Of course, if you wish it to be.

SYLVAIN: *laughs* If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you weren’t going to spend any time with me once I lost my Crest.

LINHARDT: *snorts* Please, as if I’m that cruel. 

SYLVAIN: Wait, so--

LINHARDT: Are we not friends, Sylvain? I wouldn’t stop spending time with you simply because you no longer have a Crest were that the case. 

SYLVAIN: Oh. Right. Yes. We’re friends. 

SYLVAIN: *blushing* I, uh, I have to go do something. Thanks for-- Yeah. Bye. *rushes off*

LINHARDT: Goodbye, Sylvain.

A SUPPORT

[The two of them are working on some sort of experiment. While the dialogue cannot be read or heard, they look deep in focus.]

SYLVAIN: What if we… Changed the magical formula slightly. Adding in this here.

LINHARDT: No, that-- Well… If you add this in as well, then…

SYLVAIN: Let’s try it.   
LINHARDT: Are you sure?

SYLVAIN: Why not? As long as it doesn’t kill me.

LINHARDT: … Okay. Please tell me to stop if it hurts.

SYLVAIN: I will. Promise.

[LINHARDT casts the spell, then slumps over in exhaustion. SYLVAIN grunts, but moves to cradle LINHARDT’s slouched form.]

LINHARDT: Did it-- Did it hurt?

SYLVAIN: For a second. It just… Feels like Silence was cast on me. But different.

LINHARDT: Try summoning your Crest.

[SYLVAIN does, but it comes out weakly. He grunts in exertion before letting the symbol dissipate.]

SYLVAIN: It was hard, almost like the spell was preventing it from coming.

LINHARDT: We’re close, then. So close to achieving your freedom.

SYLVAIN: About that…

SYLVAIN: We’re in a war, Linhardt. I’m scared that without my Crest, I won’t be able to protect the people I care about. I won’t be able to protect  _ you _ .

LINHARDT: Are you--?

SYLVAIN: After the war, come with me to Gautier territory and further your research there. It’s quiet, remote, and I’ll provide you with all of the research materials you need. Then, we can try to take it away permanently. But for now, I need my Crest, as much as I hate saying it.

LINHARDT: I was wondering when you were going to admit it.

SYLVAIN: What?

LINHARDT: That you’d miss my company if I were to leave. 

SYLVAIN: You… Knew?

LINHARDT: I’m a scientist. I observe and make hypotheses based on my observations.

SYLVAIN: You still haven’t said no, yet.

LINHARDT: Because I’m not going to say no.

SYLVAIN: You mean--

LINHARDT: I’ll go with you. I was planning on abandoning House Hevring, anyway. 

SYLVAIN: Ha-- Hahaha! Oh, man, I-- [] [IF INGRID IS RECRUITED] Ingrid’s going to faint when she hears this. [IF NOT, IF FELIX IS RECRUITED] Felix isn’t going to believe me when I say you said yes. [IF NONE] I can hardly believe this. []

LINHARDT: Well, I said yes. 

SYLVAIN: Thank you, Linhardt.

LINHARDT: You’re welcome, Sylvain.

[SYLVAIN leaves, giddy.]

LINHARDT: I wonder when he’ll realize he nearly proposed to me.

ENDING:

LINHARDT, CREST SCHOLAR AND SYLVAIN, SINCEREST OF KNIGHTS

_ Linhardt and Sylvain moved to House Gautier after the war, where Sylvain took up his position as Margrave. Within a few months, Linhardt was able to cast the spell that removed Sylvain’s Crest forever and proposed the moment it was complete. They were said to have lived incredibly happy lives together. It was said that their kids, both Crestless and Crested, were all treated equally, and were loved infinitely by their fathers.  _

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE KUDOS AND COMMENT IF YOU ENJOYED !! i know its by no means perfect or even good but these boys mean a lot to me so T_____T real rarepair hours  
i am thinking of writing the proposal scene as a fic, and maybe the moments when linhardt and sylvain realize theyre in love. if that sounds. nice. please tell me


End file.
